Su Mucheng/History
History As an orphan, she was raised by her brother, Su Muqiu. After an unnamed event, they had to survive outside the orphanage. Though they weren't rich, with her brother's talent in gaming, they lived a peaceful life.Chapter 616 Around the time Glory first opened, the siblings met Ye Xiu. As he and Su Muqiu played together, Su Mucheng would watch them fondly.Manhua Chapter 38.3 However, her brother died when he was only 18. She would later enter the Alliance with Dancing Rain, the character he originally signed onto Excellent Era with. Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Su Mucheng accompanies Ye Xiu to the Excellent Era conference room, where she meets the club manager, her teammates, and Sun Xiang. Mucheng argues against Ye Xiu's contract cancellation to no effect. Mucheng's worst fears become reality when Ye Xiu signs the papers to retire as a condition for his contract cancellation. She accompanies him to the exit.Chapter 1 Ye Xiu promises her, “I’ll rest a year and then come back.” Mucheng cries and watches Ye Xiu walk away.Chapter 2 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella In the 301 Degrees vs. Excellent Era match, Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain duels against Gao Jie's Stellar Sword for the first round of the Individual Challenge.Chapter 88 Mucheng ignores Gao Jie's implied insult against her being a girl. Mucheng's Dancing Rain scouts a small area and chooses a high ground to overlook the area.Chapter 89 She leaves footprints as a trap for Gao Jie. Mucheng uses Aerial Fire to move and fires an Anti-Tank Missile at Stellar Sword. She fires a (FIM-92) Stinger, a Heat-Seeking Missile, and the Launcher's Ultimate Skill, Satellite Beam, to reduce Stellar Sword's health by one-third.Chapter 90 Mucheng is able to use Dancing Rain's long-range advantage to suppress Gao Jie's Stellar Sword. Dancing Rain kills Stellar Sword with an Anti-Tank Missile.Chapter 91 In the Team Challenge, Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain is isolated from her team by Yang Cong's Scene Killer. Mucheng attempts to maintain distance from Yang Cong.Chapter 93 After a lengthy retreat, Dancing Rain dies to Scene Killer.Chapter 94 Mucheng and her teammates lose the Team Challenge. Excellent Era loses to 301 Degrees, 3-7.Chapter 95 Su Mucheng picks up a phone call from Ye Xiu and asks where he is calling from.Chapter 99 She learns that Ye Xiu is working on the night shift at the Happy Internet Cafe. She learns that Ye Xiu is leveling up Lord Grim and agrees to help Ye Xiu on the 10th Server. Mucheng's mood improves after hearing from Ye Xiu. She plays Glory in order to support Ye Xiu and not for the fame. Mucheng receives a phone call from her agent. Mucheng tells her agent that she will not attempt to transfer out of Excellent Era. Mucheng puts on a disguise and goes out to a newspaper stand to buy a Glory account card. She is amazed that Ye Xiu notices her under the disguise. Mucheng returns to her room and starts up Glory with her new account. She finds Lord Grim and is shocked to learn someone else is playing on Ye Xiu's account. She chats with Ye Xiu about her account name, Cleansing Mist, which surprised Ye Xiu. Mucheng learns from Ye Xiu that the earlier user of Lord Grim, Tang Rou, possesses great mechanical skill and fast hand speed. Mucheng starts to level her Cleansing Mist account.Chapter 100 Su Mucheng levels quickly. She learns from Ye Xiu, who is leveling up Soft Mist, that Tang Rou does not know much about the professional Glory scene. Hearing for Ye Xiu, Mucheng laughs when Liu Hao lost face the night before when Tang Rou fails to recognize him. At noon, Mucheng's Cleansing Mist levels up to 13. She goes offline for lunch while Ye Xiu goes to sleep. At nighttime, Mucheng levels up with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim in order to speed up Cleansing Mist's progress.Chapter 101 Mucheng's Cleansing Mist temporarily joins the guild, Tyrannical Ambition, for the record clear attempt of Frost Forest. In the first attempt, Mucheng acts as the primary player to pull the monsters because Launchers have the longest range in Glory. As MTs and DPSers, Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing take the aggro of the monsters from Mucheng while Crowd Lover deals large AoE damage. Mucheng is the linchpin for the One Wave Push tactic.Chapter 102 Su Mucheng explains to Tang Rou that their level 25 weapons allows the party to output more damage and to reach their full potential.Chapter 103 Mucheng executes Delivery Gun with the BBQ skill on the Goblin Patrol Guard. Mucheng is told by Ye Xiu to never use Delivery Gun, which will expose her identity to Crowd Lover and Tyrannical Ambition. The scandal of an Excellent Era player helping Tyranny's main guild would be massive.Chapter 104 Mucheng smiles when the party breaks the previous Frost Forest clear record with a time of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds.Chapter 105 After leveling with the party, Mucheng logs off to rest.Chapter 107 Su Mucheng is invited by Ye Xiu to join Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and Tang Rou's Soft Mist to break Tyrannical Ambition's Boneyard record clear time of 25 minutes, 14 seconds, and 32 milliseconds.Chapter 110 Mucheng and the party unexpectedly run into the Hidden Boss, Vampire Knight Logue. Mucheng follows Ye Xiu's order for her to help Tang Rou. Mucheng adjusts her attacking tempo to match Tang Rou before Mucheng takes over the tempo on accident, which annoys Tang Rou. With Ye Xiu salvaging the situation, Mucheng explains that Tang Rou should learn the methods of coordinating with her teammates. Mucheng's Cleansing Mist fires an Anti-Tank Missile to initiate the attack on Vampire Knight Logue.Chapter 111 Su Mucheng watches Tang Rou's Soft Mist get marked for life steal by Vampire Knight Logue's bats. Mucheng and Ye Xiu salvage the situation by fighting the Hidden Boss. Mucheng and Ye Xiu knock the Hidden Boss away to prevent the Hidden Boss from marking a player to life steal from, which is a legendary solution.Chapter 112 Cleansing Mist, Lord Grim, and Soft Mist kill Vampire Knight Logue, which rewards a Purple Shield and a Purple Cloak. Due to Tang Rou's insistence, they roll for the Purple Cloak, and Ye Xiu wins. In the next two dungeon runs, Mucheng and the party fail Boneyard to break the record clear time due to mistakes from Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon. On the fourth and final attempt at Boneyard, Mucheng and the party break Tyrannical Ambition's record with a clear time of 23 minutes, 54 seconds, and 71 milliseconds.Chapter 113 Su Mucheng joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Liu Hao for a Boneyard dungeon run to experiment on Ye Xiu's new strategy.Chapter 115 Mucheng initially doubts Ye Xiu's strategy. When she sees Ye Xiu trap one monster in a stone wall's crack with three monster corpses, Mucheng realizes that the saved time adds up.Chapter 116 When the party finishes training, Mucheng logs off.Chapter 117 In the first attempt for the Boneyard record clear time, Su Mucheng plays well without any large mistakes. For the Blue Brook Guild, Mucheng and the party set the new Boneyard record clear at 17 minutes, 22 seconds, and 17 milliseconds.Chapter 118 After Excellent Dynasty breaks the last Boneyard record with a time of 16 minutes, 56 seconds, and 78 milliseconds, Mucheng joins Ye Xiu to practice with Huang Shaotian. Mucheng is annoyed by the constant talking from Huang Shaotian, who learns the new Boneyard strategy.Chapter 121 After one practice run, Mucheng and the party set the new Boneyard record clear time of 16 minutes, 24 seconds, and 67 milliseconds. When Mucheng walks through the Excellent Era hall, she greets and sarcastically thanks Liu Hao for his help as Hateful Sword.Chapter 122 When Liu Hao shouts at her, Mucheng coldly stares down the angry Liu Hao, who retreats. Mucheng walks away.Chapter 123 Volume 3: Stormy Situation Su Mucheng goes online to join Ye Xiu for the Desolate Lands record clear attempt.Chapter 148 Mucheng joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Maple Tree to learn the strategy in a practice dungeon run of Desolate Lands.Chapter 150 Mucheng teaches Ye Xiu's strategy to Maple Tree.Chapter 151 Mucheng leads in outputting long-range damage while Maple Tree follows. After three runs, Mucheng and the party fail to break the record due to Maple Tree's poor performances.Chapter 152 At 2:00 in the morning, Mucheng tells Ye Xiu not to worry about her time spent leveling her Cleansing Mist account and logs off.Chapter 153 For the second set of attempts at Desolate Lands, Su Mucheng attempts to surprise Ye Xiu by showing up disguised at Happy Internet Cafe. At the front desk, Mucheng sits next to Ye Xiu. Mucheng's Cleansing Mist accepts a level 30 Purple Handcannon from Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Mucheng joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Maple Tree for an attempt to break the Desolate Lands record clear time.Chapter 159 Mucheng assists with Ye Xiu's suppression of the final Boss, Ruler Toya.Chapter 160 Mucheng and the party clear Desolate Lands in record time, 28 minutes, 1 second, and 27 milliseconds. Without Maple Tree, Mucheng joins Ye Xiu's party to run the Desolate Lands dungeon for experience and possible equipment drops. After finishing the dungeon runs, Mucheng logs off. She is persuaded by Ye Xiu to stay at the Internet cafe for instant noodles.Chapter 161 Su Mucheng eats instant noodles and watches a drama that Chu Yunxiu recommended on half of Ye Xiu's computer screen. While Ye Xiu plays Glory on the other half of the screen, Mucheng tells Ye Xiu that she wants the Light Source Top because the Light Source equipment is pretty. Mucheng fell asleep while Ye Xiu continues to play Glory and watch the drama. When Ye Xiu rates the drama poorly, Mucheng calls him out that he is looking down on Yunxiu's tastes of television dramas.Chapter 162 After 7:00 in the morning, Su Mucheng leaves with Ye Xiu to eat breakfast at a restaurant.Chapter 166 Su Mucheng joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing to kill the Wild Boss of Fire Forest, Fire Witch Cashew. Mucheng's Cleansing Mist and Ye Xiu's Lord Grim engaged Fire Witch Cashew. Mucheng and Ye Xiu gain aggro and retreats from the Wild Boss.Chapter 168 Mucheng and Ye Xiu lure the Wild Boss into running in circles. With Tang Rou, Rongxing, and Ye Xiu interrupting Fire Witch Cashew's skills, Mucheng uses her character's long range to deal damage at a safe distance.Chapter 169 After three and a half hours, Mucheng and the party kill the wild boss and achieve the first kill of Fire Witch Cashew.Chapter 170 Near the entrance of the Desolate Lands dungeon, Su Mucheng's Cleansing Mist meets Qiao Yifan's One Inch Ash. On the first dungeon run of Desolate Lands, Mucheng, Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Yifan go to practice Ye Xiu's strategy.Chapter 176 For the second attempt, Mucheng and the party aim to break Blue Brook Guild's record clear time.Chapter 177 Mucheng and the party destroy Blue Brook Guild's Desolate Lands record clear with a time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 milliseconds.Chapter 178 On the third and final Desolate Lands run, Mucheng and the party improve on their old record with a time of 22 minutes, 29 seconds, and 57 milliseconds. Afterward, Mucheng logs off to rest.Chapter 179 At Line Canyon, Su Mucheng tells Huang Shaotian that Ye Xiu has no time for a duel. When Shaotian claims Mucheng has no future, Mucheng responds by saying she does what she wants.Chapter 187 Mucheng and the party stumble upon Line Canyon's Hidden Boss, Illusion Swordmaster Ahong.Chapter 188 In contrast to Tang Rou and Bao Rongxing, Mucheng coordinates well with Ye Xiu and Qiao Yifan to suppress the hidden boss.Chapter 189 With the hidden boss at red blood, Mucheng narrowly dodges the Shadow Step copy boss's attacks.Chapter 190 When Ye Xiu makes a few mistakes and takes some damage, Mucheng fires an artillery shell near Lord Grim to save Ye Xiu from the hidden boss.Chapter 191 Mucheng and the party fight relentlessly and trade damage to kill Illusion Swordmaster Ahong. Mucheng looks at the item drops and sees the Line Canyon Map Piece Three, which is one of the four pieces that necessary for a party to go to a hidden dungeon. Mucheng and the party break the Line Canyon record clear with a time of 30 minutes, 21 seconds, and 56 milliseconds. Mucheng and Yifan log off to rest.Chapter 192 On the 10th Server, Su Mucheng logs on to her Cleansing Mist account and arrives at Desolate Lands.Chapter 194 Mucheng and Qiao Yifan meet up and run away from their attackers. Mucheng tells Ye Xiu that dozens of enemies, who are level 33, are chasing her and Yifan.Chapter 195 Mucheng and Yifan move sneakily into rundown buildings, which are common at Desolate Lands. They split up and hide in different buildings to divide the enemy forces.Chapter 196 Mucheng is surprised that there are two enemies that are in front of their hiding place, so she and Yifan attack the two opponents. Mucheng and Yifan suppress their enemies to death and go back to hide in the destroyed house.Chapter 197 At Congee Forest, Su Mucheng and Qiao Yifan arrive as Ye Xiu's reinforcements and fight against the enemy forces. Mucheng and Yifan join Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Concealed Light in attacking the enemy's rear.Chapter 205 Mucheng coordinates with Ye Xiu to suppress their opponents.Chapter 206 Mucheng follows Ye Xiu's orders to prevent the enemy forces from retreating.Chapter 208 Volume 4: Pursuit After wiping out the enemy forces, Su Mucheng and the other party members compare each other's number of enemy player kills.Chapter 209 Mucheng follows Ye Xiu's lead in fleeing the battleground, which will eventually swarm with enemy reinforcements. Mucheng playfully reveals Flowing Tree's true identity as Huang Shaotian to Qiao Yifan, which infuriates Shaotian.Chapter 210 Mucheng goes to Line Canyon with Ye Xiu to attempt to set a new record clear.Chapter 212 At Line Canyon, Su Mucheng sees Tang Rou and Bao Rongxing's performances drop.Chapter 213 Mucheng watches Tang Rou and Rongxing compete to see who will kill two monsters in a limited practice. Mucheng, Qiao Yifan, and Ye Xiu predict that Rongxing, who has more stable hand speed, will win. Rongxing wins. Mucheng and the party exits the dungeon.Chapter 214 Mucheng assists Ye Xiu in assassinating Endless Night and the four other Tyrannical Ambition members. Mucheng waits with Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Rongxing, and Yifan to hunt other enemy guilds.Chapter 215 Mucheng helps Ye Xiu obliterate five Samsara Guild members.Chapter 216 With her superior range, Mucheng supports her teammates by attacking from afar.Chapter 217 She joins Yifan and Tang Rou in destroying the five Void Walk members. Mucheng goes to help Ye Xiu and Rongxing against the remaining Blossom Valley members.Chapter 218 Su Mucheng supports Ye Xiu against Crowd Lover and four other Tyrannical Ambition members.Chapter 219 Mucheng coordinates with Ye Xiu to use the dead angle strategy to attack the enemy's blind spot and the "Screen Cannon" strategy, which a support tactic used by long-range classes.Chapter 220 Mucheng helps Ye Xiu suppress the Tyrannical Ambition members. With the help of Tang Rou and Qiao Yifan, Mucheng and Ye Xiu overwhelm the remaining opponents.Chapter 221 After wiping out the enemies, Mucheng follows Ye Xiu to avoid any paths with the enemy alliance members.Chapter 222 At 2:00 in the morning, Mucheng helps Ye Xiu set a new Line Canyon record clear time of 29 minutes, 51 seconds, and 44 milliseconds. The time is okay because Mucheng and her party, who have four level 31s and one level 30 character, are below the level 33 ceiling, so the time can be improved at later levels. After exiting the dungeon, Mucheng logs off to rest.Chapter 223 Su Mucheng learns that Ye Xiu will have a 5v5 PvP team competition against Zhang Xinjie. Mucheng learns that Ye Xiu stole a wild boss from Tyrannical Ambition, which caused Tyrannical Ambition to call XInjie for help. Mucheng sends a new profile picture to Ye Xiu, which is a sloppy handwritten Chinese character for to smile or laugh and appears as the Chinese character for to cry.Chapter 236 Mucheng logs onto her Cleansing Mist account. Mucheng is joyful when she meets Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim at the Line Canyon. Mucheng is disappointed with the character corpses beside Lord Grim. Mucheng and Ye Xiu go to Bulls Town. Mucheng is disdainful when he hears Huang Shaotian’s voice. Mucheng, Ye Xiu, Shaotian, and Steamed Bun Invasion meet at the Arena. Mucheng is shocked when she learns from Ye Xiu that their Assassin teammate, Zero Kills, is a random player.Chapter 238 Mucheng fires three Anti-Tank Missiles at the Tyrannical Ambition team, who separates and dodges the attack.Chapter 239 Mucheng suppresses the Tyrannical Ambition Sharpshooter. She suppresses the Striker into the lava river.Chapter 240 Mucheng and the team suppress the Tyrannical Ambition team into surrendering.Chapter 241 Su Mucheng and Ye Xiu go to Congee City to rescue Bao Rongxing.Chapter 243 With Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, Mucheng fights and easily escapes from the enemy players. At a village near Congee City, Mucheng meets Rongxing. With Ye Xiu and Rongxing, Mucheng’s Cleansing Mist ambushes and kills the enemy pursuers. At Fire Forest, Mucheng attacks and kills the enemy guild alliance members.Chapter 244 Su Mucheng fights monsters while maintaining a safe distance from the large enemy formation. She learns from Ye Xiu that they are waiting for the Fire Witch Cashew to respawn. Mucheng chases after two Parade guild members and realizes that the Fire Witch Cashew spawned. Mucheng and Rongxing hide while Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim goes out to create chaos.Chapter 245 Mucheng watches the chaos when the seven enemy guilds fight amongst themselves. She finally understands why they entered the Fire Forest.Chapter 246 Mucheng learns from Ye Xiu to retreat. Mucheng goes to Line Canyon.Chapter 247 Su Mucheng tells Ye Xiu, who logs back into the game, that the Fire Witch has not been killed yet. Mucheng, Ye Xiu, and Rongxing kill monsters near Line Canyon while they wait for Tang Rou and Qiao Yifan, who are both repairing their weapons' durability.Chapter 248 With Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Yifan, and Rongxing, Su Mucheng goes to dungeon at Line Canyon. Mucheng follows Ye Xiu’s safe roundabout routes to avoid enemy players, which wastes one hour compared to the regular routes. After three dungeon runs, Mucheng logs off.Chapter 250 Su Mucheng tells everyone that she helped Ye Xiu’s record clears to gather uncommon materials.Chapter 257 After finishing the Line Canyon dungeon runs, Su Mucheng logs off. She gets a message from Ye Xiu that she does not need to play so diligently because they are not going to be setting records.Chapter 260 Su Mucheng messages Ye Xiu that she is joining him for the Christmas event. She claims that she is sick because of the Christmas event. She refutes Ye Xiu’s argument that sick people cannot participate events by saying the Christmas event is the cure for her sickness. With Ye Xiu, Mucheng goes to Sin City, a level 37-39 area, to look for Christmas thieves because this higher-level area is dangerous for most players.Chapter 264 Mucheng joins Ye Xiu and Tang Rou at Sin City.Chapter 265 Su Mucheng fires a Laser to attack the Sin City residents that chased Tang Rou. Mucheng fires artillery shells to get the aggro of the dozen residents. Mucheng quickly escapes from the aggro of the Sin City residents.Chapter 266 Mucheng proposes to team up with Tang Rou, who wants to learn on her own. Mucheng moves in a separate direction to Tang Rou. After an hour, Mucheng sees that she is at 319th place leaderboard while Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim is at 261st place and Tang Rou’s Soft Mist is at 784th place.Chapter 267 References